onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 909
Chapter 909 is titled "Seppuku". Cover Page The Stories of the Self-Proclaimed Straw Hat Grand Fleet Vol. 39: Orlumbus Arc - "At 4:00PM - A pirates first campaign! Commence the assault!!" Short Summary While the Levely takes place, Nekomamushi manages to find Marco. Marco has taken up residence in Whitebeard's homeland, which his crew now protects. With the threat of Edward Weevil likely coming to this country, Marco stays to protect it, but gives Nekomamushi a message to pass on to Luffy. Meanwhile, Zoro's group has made it to Wano Country. Kin'emon gave them orders to blend in, but Zoro is apprehended after being accused of cutting down some people at night. He is sentenced to commit seppuku as the magistrate takes Shusui for himself, but Zoro cuts down the magistrate with the seppuku blade instead. Long Summary On the way to Wano Country, Nekomamushi and his crew stop at the island that Whitebeard grew up on and referred to as his homeland. It is shown that the minks decided to stay along the shoreline due to them being warriors on an island of peace. Marco has taken on the role of doctor on the island and helps several citizens before going to sit with Nekomamushi. He describes that Whitebeard grew up an orphan on this island and it was too poor to be able to ally with the World Government. When he started his career as a pirate, Whitebeard would care for the island by funnelling money to it despite not having any familial ties there. After Blackbeard killed Whitebeard and took his place as a Yonko, Marco wanted to fight him in revenge for taking everything away from the remaining Whitebeard Pirates; he breaks down when mentioning that his share of treasure went to support the island and thanks Shanks for burying Whitebeard on his 'final keepsake'. Marco then brings up the topic of Edward Weevil hunting down anyone who has had ties to Whitebeard and, while not knowing if his claims about being Whitebeard's true son are true, admits that Bakkin was a pirate roughly thirty - forty years ago with Whitebeard and for the sake of the island, can't journey to Wano; he informs Nekomamushi to pass on a message to Luffy in his stead. Shortly after arriving in Wano Country, Kin'emon warns Franky, Usopp, Robin and Zoro that they must assimilate into the country until they can rally enough support to overthrow shogun Kurozumi Orochi, who is loyal to Kaido. He urges them to keep their identities a secret and to not provoke any of the officials; if so, Kaido will know about it and ruin their plans. Franky, Usopp and Robin are able to blend in by getting jobs as a carpenter, salesman, and geisha respectively. Zoro posed as a ronin, but was apprehended by the local magistrate on the grounds of supposedly murdering three people in the night. He is additionally charged with desecrating the grave of famed hero and swordsman Ryuma, using the fact that Zoro is in possession of Ryuma's sword Shusui as proof. Despite acknowledging that Zoro possibly stole the sword from the original thief, the magistrate gleefully states his joy in now being in possession of the sword and orders Zoro to commit seppuku for "his" crimes. As Zoro prepares himself, he comments that the magistrate himself smells like blood and queries if he is the true culprit; the magistrate is caught off guard and Zoro slashes the air, cutting the magistrate and part of the building. As the onlookers are shocked that so much damage was caused with just a seppuku blade, Zoro inwardly apologizes to Kin'emon and prepares himself. Quick References Chapter Notes *Nekomamushi has found Marco, who appears for the first time after the timeskip. **Marco works as a doctor at Whitebeard's home island. **Newgate is revealed to be an orphan born in the New World. **The island is near the one where Newgate and Portgas D. Ace are buried. **Sphinxes appear to be native of this island, since many of them are seen in the fields and some, like Tama, are used as pets. *Marco says the countries that are not affiliated with the World Government are those who do not or cannot pay the World Nobles tribute. *It is revealed that Bakkin and Newgate used to be on the same ship nearly 40 years ago. *Because of the threat of Edward Weevil coming to the island, Marco won't go to Wano Country, but gives Nekomamushi a message to pass on to Luffy. **Marco reveals that the treasure Weevil and his mother are looking for does not exist. *The name of the Shogun of Wano Country is revealed to be Kurozumi Orochi. *Franky, Usopp, Robin, and Zoro are at Wano Country. **Franky, Usopp, and Robin are able to blend in by getting jobs as a carpenter, salesman, and geisha respectively while Zoro poses as a ronin. **The magistrate arrested Zoro for murder and theft and then takes Shusui for himself. **Zoro starts an incident by attacking the magistrate with the seppuku knife. *This is the first chapter of the Wano Country Arc. Characters Arc Navigation Category:The Stories of the Self-Proclaimed Straw Hat Grand Fleet Chapters